1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to an information technology remote services management environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
With the proliferation of information handling systems, an important issue relates to the service and support of the information handling system installations (also often referred to as an information technology (IT) environment). One issue that relates to small to medium size IT environments (and sometimes even large scale environments) is that these environments often do not have a dedicated entity (e.g., IT staff) to service and support the IT environment. The entity that services and supports such an installation is often referred to as a service provider. A service provider provides a customer with an ability to procure, deploy, support and manage information handling system technologies across the life cycle of the information handling systems.